ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
KSAC
}} |} KSAC (1240AM) is a former progressive radio station in Sacramento, California. Today the station is known as KRJY (Rejoice! 1240 AM); a Gospel radio station. The station was formerly KROY from 1937 to 1982. Throughout its early years KROY had been host to a number of formats, dating back to the "swing era." By 1960, the format had been changed to “top 40.” From the fall of 1968 until well into the 1970s, KROY was the number 1 rated radio station in Sacramento. Its branding today is "Talk City." The on-air lineup consisted of progressive talk hosts including Stephanie Miller, Ed Schultz, Randi Rhodes, Mike Malloy, Jon Elliott and Bill Press. Christine Craft, famous for her sexual harassment suit against KMBC (Kansas City) in the early 1980s, previously hosted a show on the station. KSAC was also the flagship station of the Sacramento State University athletic programs. KSAC was the Sacramento Station for Oakland Athletics baseball during the 2006 season but lost the rights to KHTK. On January 2, 2007 they dropped ABC News in favor of local news and USA Radio News on weekends. On October 8, 2007 they picked up CBS news. KSAC used to compete for the progressive talk audience with KCTC (1320AM); the latter has switched from being an Air America affiliate to a ESPN radio affiliate in 2007. Since the departure of KCTC, KASC rating have improved in the last ratings book they were at a 1.3 for a previous year ago where they were at a rating of 0.4.* The station went dark on April 29, 2010, when the station was evicted from its transmitter site. The station was scheduled to return to the air on June 29, 2010, from a temporary long-wired site in West Sacramento near the Port of Sacramento. However, Diamond announced on August 25, 2010, that it has filed papers to change the status of KRJY from commercial to non-commercial and assign the license to a non-profit version of Diamond Broadcasting. Today the station is known as KRJY (Rejoice! 1240 AM); a Gospel radio station. Christine Craft On September 10th, Christine Craft's show went on vacation and her show was temporarily replaced with Peter B. Collins. The show had planned to change from three hours to a lone hour. She continued to fill in at KGO 810am on her "vacation." On October 13, 2007 KSAC's station manager Paula Nelson announced that The Christine Craft Show would no longer be on the air after the parties were unable to reach a contract agreement. Nelson apparently had offered the one-hour slot contingent upon Ms. Craft's ability to secure sponsors. Neither side has shown any sign of will. Ms. Craft remarked "I have very much enjoyed three years of working at KSAC and getting the local progressive community organized and active. And I have nothing bad to say about Paula. I'm glad she gave me the opportunity." Peter B. Collins became the permanent replacement in the 3-6P PT time slot as of the announcement on October 13, 2007. External links *1240talkcity.com Category:Radio stations